


I Want U Back

by honeycrown96



Category: Evak - Fandom, SKAM (TV), Skam - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nervousness, excited, love sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycrown96/pseuds/honeycrown96
Summary: Even's point of view of the Isak's pre party scene since we didn't get to see it





	

**Author's Note:**

> This set to the time when Isak was having the pre-party with his friends but Its from Evens point of View

Even was lying on his bed throwing the tennis ball on the wall and catching it than throwing it again.

Evens thoughts:

I want him back.

I broke up with her to be with him but I don’t know If am too late.

I don’t know if he wants me back but am sure I want him in my life.

This time when the ball came back to him he grabbed it and didn’t throw it to the wall he placed it beside him and took his phone 

Than he grabbed his phone and starred at Isak’s name, and used his thumb to rub his name gently like Isak was gonna feel it , He missed touching him, 

contemplating whether to call or text him.

 

But how do I get back together with him when I can’t even get him to talk to me.

Than he dropped his phone on his tummy.

The thought of Isak not talking him increased the feeling of worriediness that he was feeling than he picked the ball from his side and began to throw it even harder 

to the wall and catching it 

I hope he likes the note I left him. 

I hope it makes him smile.

The thought of Isak smiling at the drawing made him smirk, it didn’t get rid of his worries entirely but made him feel like he had a chance of getting him back, if he could make him smile. 

He began to reduce the pressure on the ball he was throwing.

What if he didn’t smile and instead he tore it and threw it away.

The smile he had on his face vanished and was replaced by the feeling of worriedness and sadness at the thought of not being able to have Isak ever again.

If only he knew how much I missed him.

If only he knew how much I missed the taste of his lips.

If only he knew how much I missed the touch of his skin.

If only….

Than his phone buzzed which interrupted his thought process , he didn’t catch the ball when it came back to him than he sat up curiously wondering who could be 

messaging him right now to interrupt his thoughts of the one he craved for, his eyes lit up as if life has been pumped into them cuz to his amazement it was Isak, 

which made him spark up, he felt the butterflies within him flutter at the sight of isak’s name popping up on his phone regardless of what the message was.

He swiped his phone open and read the message.

“Hi thanks for the drawing “ He smiled than continued reading

“but if you are not interested let it be. Call me when you’ve broken up with your girl friend”

Even jumped off his bed and started pacing as he was wondering what to type in response , he 

began to dial his number but then he stopped when he thought he might snap at him and cut the 

phone off, so he thought to himself if Isak was alone he could talk to him and maybe he might be 

able to convince him that he wants to be with him, if they had a face to face conversation or maybe he could show him how he feels so he replied :

“What are you doing?”

“Can we talk?” 

Even decided to get dressed just in case Isak said yes to him. He couldn’t decide which shirt to wear even though the five shirts he layed on the bed where 

 

technically identical with different colors but he was getting a bit paranoid because he was so keen on impressing Isak anyway he could, after he selected his shirt , he went to style his hair 

and put some hair spray to make it look like his signature Elvis hair do.

Than his phone buzzed it was Isak again he took a deep breath before opening the message 

“Just Chilling at home”

That was his que to get going , so he grabbed his jacket and went out the door sprinting to Isak’s house the closer he got the faster his heart raced, even though it 

felt a bit scary because he was not sure if Isak was willing to give him another chance but he was sure of one thing he wants to be with him more than anything else. 

As he approached the gate he range the bell , than he rubbed his palms together to keep him warm, he let himself into the gate, as he was walking towards the door 

he hadn’t fully processed what he wanted to say to isak but he was sure wanted to be with him at this moment when he stood in front of the door, He knocked and 

waited when the door swung open, there he was that beautiful creature he treasured dearly to his heart than he said “ Hey” Isak replied “Hey”.

 

Even was about to plead for another chance but than Isak gave him a surprise kiss which he welcomed with open arms, their tongues where entangled in a deep kiss. 

Even was sure of one thing Isak has granted him another chance to rewrite his wrongs, He has given him another chance to show him how much he wants them to 

work out, and that alone pleased him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Evens prospective of things right before they made love , if you like it leave a kudos or leave a Comment :)


End file.
